Blitz Dragonoid
Blitz Dragonoid is a Bakugan and the evolved form of Lumino Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Titanium Dragonoid. His Battle Gear is Axator Gear. Information Description Blitz Dragonoid fires out laser beams from his top horn to deactivate the enemy's special ability. His wings wrap around his body to deflect fireballs. Being one of the strongest Bakugan, he knocks out the opposition by wielding his strong forked tail. When it's time for battle, his battle cry is heard from miles away. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Genesis, he evolved from Lumino Dragonoid after defeating Dragonoid Colossus due to Dragonoid Colossus forcing him to evolve into Blitz Dragonoid. During the battle against Lumino Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus, Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. After Lumino Dragonoid defeats him Dragonoid Colossus talks about the Bakugan and there was a shadow of Blitz Dragonoid and a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus mentioned that some DNA of Dragonoids and Dharaknoids are in every Bakugan. In Infiltrated, he battled an army of Gundalian Bakugan alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, and Akwimos and they defeated them with ease. Also he combined with Dragonoid Colossus. In True Evolution, he battled Dharak Colossus first and after defeating Dharak's extra armor, went for Dharak himself. Even though Dharak used Airkor to take out Jakalier and Axator Gear, Dragonoid Colossus gave Dan and Drago and ability card called Spire Dragon. Drago then used it to defeat Dharak. However, he and Dan are put in jail by a hypnotized Jake. In Redemption, Dan and himself were trapped in a Gundalia Prison by Jake and at the end of the episode Dan and himself fainted due to Kazarina. In Jake's Last Stand, he appeared in Kazarina's Lab in a tube unable to move or to do anything. Also Kazarina was examing Blitz Dragonoid's DNA Code and said to Emperor Barodius it is nearly like Dharak's DNA Code. In Final Strike, Kazarina fused his DNA with Dharak's and it forced Dharak to evolve into Phantom Dharak. In Dream Escape, he was saved by Coredem by breaking through the tube in Kazarina's Lab. Also he battled Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut and Coredem but failed. In Gundalian Showdown, he battled Lumagrowl, Krakix, Strikeflier and Lythirus alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Aranaut, Hawktor, Awkimos, Linehalt and Coredem. He also got mad when they used Drago for his dirty work and then he defeat Strikeflier, Lythirus and Krakix using only one ability "Spire Dragon". When they were defeated he then retreat and go back to Neathia alongside Dargonoid colossus, Ren, Linehalt, Dan, Shun, Hawktor, Akwimos, Marucho, Coredem and Jake. In Broken Spell, he battled Strikeflier and his Battle Gear (Battle Turbine) and there was no outcome. He is later is very surprised that Phantom Dharak defeated all the Castle Knights in one attack and say "This is the new power that Phantom Dharak has now". In ''Code Eve'', he battled Phantom Dharak, Strikeflier, Lythirus and other Gundalian Bakugan alongside Rubanoid, Phosphos, Plitheon, Raptorix, Contestir, Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem, Linehalt and Dragonoid Colossus and was joined later by Sabator, Aranaut and Avior. Everyone was defeated by Phantom Dharak in one blow, except himself but just as when they were about to battle one-on-one, the Sacred Orb transports himself, Dan, Barodius and Dharak between dimensions, where they learned the Sacred Orb, (Code Eve) is the Mother light of all Bakugan. In Destiny Revealed, he and Dan listened to the Code Eve about the Bakugan's origin. It was also shown that Drago created Vestroia and Dharak created Neathia and Gundalia due to their power being to incredible so it split the dimensions. Also it is revealed that he and Dharak were destined to battle and Dan and Barodius was destined to battle and to be their partners. He then battles Phantom Dharak in a battle and despite losing the first round he ends up winning the battle due to him winning in the 2nd and 3rd round. Later Dharak and Barodius couldn't except their defeat and Phantom Dharak fly to The Sacred Orb only to be disintegrated by it (or trapped inside). Code Eve then grants her power to him and it forced him to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He appeared in a flashback of Destiny Revealed. ;Ability Cards * Particle Buster: * Dual Barnum: * Blitz Reflector: * Blitz Wave: * Blitz Explosion: * Blitz Hammer: * Spire Dragon: * Blitz Superior: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. The button on it's back must be pressed in order to reveal the G-Power, an extra G-power can be revealed on the inside of his upper right wing. The Pyrus version has 700+50 Gs and 890+10 Gs. The Subterra version has 800 + 50 Gs. The Ventus version has 680 Gs. Trivia *Blitz Dragonoid's Toy Version is different from its Anime Form. This makes him the only other Bakugan in the Anime to have his ball form different from his toy form besides Infinity Dragonoid. *On Bakugan Dimensions, players can buy a pair of Blitz Dragonoid's wings at the Enspire & Sway Store. *In the anime ball form he has three separate wings on each side, though in the Bakugan form he has 3 semi-fused wings on each side. *Blitz Dragonoid's Official Battle Gear is Axator from Dragonoid Colossus. He might have been able to access all four of the Battle Gear, but it was never shown. *More than half of Blitz Dragonoid's abilities start with the word 'Blitz' for some reason. *Battalix Dragonoid is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Anime Ball Form. *When he used "Spire Dragon" for the first time it came out of his Perfect Core Diamond almost like "Strike Dragon." They may have similar effects. *Blitz Dragonoid's G-Power was never shown in the anime, like Dharak and Phantom Dharak. *Since he can use Mobile Assaults from his previous evolution, he may be able to use Battle Gear from his previous evolution, such as Explosix. However, Mobile Assults do not change according to the Bakugan - only Battle Gear. *Oddly enough, Pyrus 900 Gs version appears to only have 10 Gs when first opened up. The 890 Gs is revealed with its Doublestrike power. *Blitz Dragonoid lasted shorter than any other evolution of Dragonoid in the show (if you don't count Perfect Dragonoid, who lasted one episode). *His white parts of his armor looks similar to a Castle Knight uniform. *It is unknown why SpinMaster has not made the anime bakugan as the Blitz Dragonoid in stores. Gallery Anime File:Bdb35.jpg|blitz dragonoid in Ball Form (Open) Blitz Dragonoidopen.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid standing Screenshot-357.png|Drago surprised at not standing File:Blitz35.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid summoned Screenshot-225.png|Blitz Dragonoid on Dragonoid Colossus File:Bc35.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid and Coredem DhvsBl.png|Blitz Drago vs Dharak Picture 50.png|Blitz Dragonoid using Particle Buster Picture 60.png|Blitz Drago and Dan Picture 48.png|Blitz Drago Picture 47.png|Blitz Drago on Jakalier ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in ball form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid connected to Axator Gear in Bakugan form Picture 55.png|Drago using Axatar trueevolution.png|Blitz Dragonoid using Sacred Orb Ability Spire Dragon for the first time Picture 63.png|Blitz Dragonoid about to attack with Spire Dragon Picture 64.png|Blitz Dragonoid using Spire Dragon 185px-Blitz Drago DR.png|drago ready to use blitz wave 185px-Blitz Dragonoid DR.png|Drago 185px-Blitz Dragonoid grabing Dharak's tail DR.png|drago grabbing Phantom Dharak`s tail 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png|dan & drago listening to code eve 185px-Phantom Dharak VS Blitz Drago DR.png|Drago and Darhak after attacking each other DragoUsingAxatorEngage.jpg|Drago about to use Axator AxatorGearEngage.jpg|Drago using Axator Blitz drago red.png|Blitz Dragonoid about to use Spire Dragon on Phantom Dahark aaaas.JPG|Blitz Dragonoid in real mode 1042173 normal.jpg Game File:IMG 0612.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid File:Blitz Dragonoid Battle Gear Mode.jpg|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (ready for Battle Gear) Blitzdrago-deka-pyrus-package.jpg|Packaged Deka Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfO1!CWk~$(KGrHqMOKiMEvOQrYBwLBM!ESWietQ~~_3.JPG|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid !BuYfP,g!2k~$(KGrHqIOKj4Evd0YRSvKBM!ESZmgLQ~~ 35.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (back view) IMG 7151.jpg|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid (side view) IMG 0284.JPG bakugan hawaii trip reviews and random part 070.JPG|Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid with Jakalier imagesCAJQOEGQ.jpeg|Blitz Dragonoid packaged Ventus Blitz Dragonoid.png|Ventus Blitz Dragonoid Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (21).JPG Patryciusz Pat Patryk Jan Cesarz (20).JPG Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (9).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (8).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (7).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (6).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (5).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (4).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (3).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (2).jpg Pat Patryk Jan cesarz (1).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (32).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (31).jpg Bakugan Dimensions LD's BLitz Drago.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus fly d.jpg Blitzdrago pyrus hit d.jpg|Blitz hit Blitz Dragonoid Attacked.PNG|Falling Blitz Blitz Dragonoid Attacking.PNG|Subterra Blitz Dragonoid in battle on Bakugan Dimensions Blitz Dragonoid.PNG vblitz.png ventblitz.png ventiblitz.png|Ventus Blitz Dragonoid Attacking ventblit.png Screen shot 2010-11-23 at 6.52.09 PM.png Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid.png Aquos_BlitzDragonoid.png Darkus_BlitzDragonoid.png Haos_BlitzDragonoid.png Subterra_BlitzDragonoid.png Ventus_BlitzDragonoid.png Clear_BlitzDragonoid.png Flying_Blitz.png Blitz_push.png Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid_Open (1).png Aquos_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png|Aquos Blitz Dragonoid in ball form Ventus_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png Subterra_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png Haos_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png Darkus_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png Clear_BlitzDragonoid_Open.png bLITZ_DOWN.png|Blitz down My blitz.png Blitz_Move.png|Blitz in the air Blitz_Die.png|Blitz falling Winning_Blitz.png|Winning Blitz BLITZ_dODGE.png|Blitz Dodge Blitz_fall.png Ingram's Ventus Blitz.png Aquos_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Pyrus_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_BlitzDragonoid_Closed.png Helmgund.jpg Terrixgear.jpg Others bdaquosx.jpg Bkbdvd.jpg File:BK_CD_Blitz_Dragonoid_1.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid at Bakugan.com Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Energy Holders Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan